Hastur (Clan Caladrius)
Background Hastur grew up in a cult-like Wind-only flight that held practices much more barbaric than one would expect from the Windsinger's following. They believed that their deity was the wisest and most deserving of ownership of Sornieth, and held no respect for those that did not agree. Destroying weak hatchlings, sacrifices, involuntary exaltations, and executions of any non-Wind dragon that may cross their path were all in a day's work. Hastur saw many of his friends and relatives killed or banished for minuscule crimes. He could take no more, and one night during his guard shift he took to the skies and never looked back. He arrived at Caladrius by chance, as so many others have. He was bruised and storm-battered, and claimed to be a lost surveyor from the Windswept Plateau. Not a soul believed him, but he was not the first or the last liar to be welcomed into that vagabond city. His practical and diplomatic way of thinking made him an ideal choice for Aralucien's advisor, no matter how much the Imperial leader disliked him. Current Life Hastur's past left one lasting impression on him: he ''hates ''the gods. He believes that they have done nothing but harm to Sornieth and seeks to take away their power, removing elemental affiliation from dragonkind completely. It's an ambitious goal–impossible, most would say–but Hastur is an ambitious dragon. He has told no one of this goal, and steadily keeps up his facade of faith to the Windsinger. For now, he lies in wait in Caladrius, trying to put up with Aralucien and enjoying his time with his mate, Auxentius. What is he waiting for? Only he knows. Personality/Trivia Introverted. Rude. Hard to handle. Ambitious. Quiet. Flair for the dramatic. Has a sweet side, if you're willing to look for it. He has a MASSIVE sweet tooth. Seriously, he's insatiable. He'd probably kill someone for some really good pastries. Relationships Aralucien Ara is the clan leader and Hastur's boss. Hastur thinks he's the most incompetent child to ever plague Sornieth. He doesn't necessarily want to be leader himself, but he can't even begin to fathom why Raza chose such a fool for the position. Needless to say, they don't get along. Auxentius Auxentius is one of only two dragons in the entire clan that Hastur likes, and certainly the only one that he loves. Not even Duerdine's renowned motherly charm could get Hastur to open up at first, but Auxentius' quiet and understanding demeanor awoke something in Hastur that he didn't even think he was capable of feeling. The pretty young Skydancer had a way of coaxing Hastur out of his apathy without being too nosy, and Hastur fell for him very hard and very fast (though it took him an eternity and a half to admit it). Auxentius remains the only one who truly knows him, and perhaps the only one who could stop him from exacting revenge on the gods. That is, if he knew. Thetis This Nocturne is the only other dragon that Hastur respects. Why? She's the best pastry chef this side of the Strand. Hastur's her number one customer. Category:Wind Dragon Category:Pearlcatcher Category:Male Category:Advisor